


Merry Christmas Santa

by SherryBaby14



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmas, Dubious Consent, F/M, Sex Toys, Smut, santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21780112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherryBaby14/pseuds/SherryBaby14
Summary: You’re at a Christmas party when Santa pays you a bit too much attention.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 95





	Merry Christmas Santa

The office Christmas party was your least favorite event of the year. It was always at the end of the work day and you were obligated to stay late. It seemed to you if they really wanted to make it a party it would be on company time, not personal. 

Of course Stark Industry had too many employees to have one giant one. Sure the up-and-ups had a fancy gala with champagne, but for the rest of you it was handles of vodka and boxed cookies for a few hours at the end of a random Friday in December. 

“Can you believe that clown is running for re-election?” Your coworker had already hit the vodka a bit too hard if he was brining up politics. 

“No.” You didn’t know which politician he was talking about and really didn’t care either. 

“Ho, ho, ho!” A new voice filled the room. “Merry Christmas.”

Your coworker opened his mouth to continue talking, but you’d never been more grateful for the interruption and weren’t about to waste it.

“Santa!” You walked toward the person in the red costume. 

“The one and only.” The Santa Claus was tall, his belly fake, you scanned the are to see if one of your coworkers was missing, but all looked accounted for. “Have you been a good girl this year?” 

You were a bit put off by the tone of his voice. The way he said good girl, it was almost too inquisitive. 

“Ray, did you hire a Santa?” Another coworker asked your boss. 

“I can’t say I did.” Your boss shrugged. “Who sent you Santa?” 

“Why, the reindeer brought me here of course.” The Santa costume looked expensive, much more grand than a department store. 

The white beard and wig covered most of the man’s face. All you could see were the eyes. Bright blue, and a bit familiar. 

“And I brought presents, for all you good girls and boys.” The Santa looked you in the eye and gave a wink as he set down a sack on the floor. “Santa can’t take the credit for these though. Mr. Stark wanted to make sure his employees enjoyed their parties this year.” 

“Tony…Tony Stark?” Your boss about fell over. “He, he hired a Santa to come to our Christmas party?” 

There was probably ten, if not more, pay grades between your boss and Tony Stark. Even he wasn’t high enough to get invited to that fancy gala party. 

“He heard about the wonderful work you’ve done this year.” Santa reached into his bag and started handing out wrapped presents. “And wanted to share his appreciation. He wishes he could be here himself, but duty calls.”

This Christmas party was getting interesting. Even more so when it became apparent the presents were addressed to people by name. There were thirty-four people in your area. 

“Trevor this one is for you.” Your coworker Joan read the tag. “Pete?”

Others started to pass out the gifts as well. You leaned against the wall, curious what was in store for you. 

“I believe is for you miss.” Santa held out a small gift. 

You were hesitant to take it, but did. 

“How did you know my name?” You tried to get a harder look at the Santa, but the beard and wig were too grand to really see anything but those stunning eyes. 

“Well Santa knows all the names of his good girls.” He gave a wink. “And you have been a good girl this year. I picked this out special for you.”

Your heart raced as you looked away, feeling a warmth come to your face. You had to know this Santa impersonator, he seemed to know you. 

“This is…this hasn’t come out yet.” Your co-worker held up the newest top-of-the-line phone. “Holy shit, this thing is like two grand.”

“Language around Santa please.” The red suited man spoke with a stern voice.

“Right, sorry Santa.” He went back to his new gadget. 

You watched the rest of your co-workers shred through the wrapping paper, displaying tech gadget after tech gadget. Many got the same thing, phones, watches, tablets, ear buds. Some even got VR simulators you’d never heard of. 

Christmas was going to be spent alone this year. You didn’t expect any gifts and decided to wait until Christmas morning to open yours. Based on the box size it was a phone, but it was still worth having some surprise on that special day. 

You walked over to your office and tucked the package in your desk drawer. Maybe this Christmas party wasn’t so terrible after all.

~~

The gifts lightened everyone mood. Nobody was talking politics, the punch flew down people’s mouths, even some started to dance. It felt more like a real party and not an office forced affair. 

Santa stayed. He set up a chair and people took turns taking photographs and sitting on his lap. You kept your distance at first, but after he’d been there for an hour or so people lost interest in him. Drunken coworkers started playing games and he fizzled into the background.

You glanced over at him. He raised a white glove and hailed for you. You glanced to both sides to make sure he wasn’t signaling to someone else. Santa nodded and continued to wave. You didn’t want to talk to him, but he had just delivered you a present. Besides, you didn’t want to appear rude. 

So you strutted over to the man. He tapped his spread thigh, wanting you to sit down. 

“I think I’m a little old for Santa’s lap.” Through the red suit you could see he was muscular. No where close to having a Santa body.

“Nonsense.” He grabbed your wrist and tugged you forward. 

His strength shocked you as you tripped falling into him. He twisted your body so you were sitting on his lap, pressed to his chest. 

The movement shocked you too much to respond. You looked around to see if anyone was going to come to your rescue, but not a single person at the party noticed.

“That’s a good girl.” Santa let go of your wrist and wrapped his arm around your waist. “Now tell Santa what you want for Christmas.” 

“What the hell man.” You tried to stand, but he was strong. Unnaturally so. 

“Santa doesn’t appreciate that language.” He waved a finger in front of your face. “If you keep that up I’ll put you on my lap in another position.” 

Your mouth dropped and eyes widened at his innuendo. Who the fuck was this guy? Before you could say anything his hand was on your chin.

“Leave those lips parted and Santa will have to slide something in between.” He dropped the Santa accent, you recognized the voice but couldn’t place it. “Did you like your toy?”

“I didn’t open it.” You didn’t understand why you were answering and not slapping the man. 

“That’s disappointing.” He shook his head. “I was hoping you would play with it tonight. I’d love to see that look of joy it brings you.” 

Something was very wrong. The Santa peered at you with a Devilish glare in his eyes. You pulled away, and to your surprise you fell out of his lap. Landing on the floor with a thud. 

“Whoa, ho, ho.” Santa grabbed your elbow and guided you to your feet. “Are you alright miss?” 

You glanced around at your office. Nobody seemed to notice anything was off. That made you more uneasy. 

“Hey Santa!” A drunken colleague grabbed the man’s hand. “Dance with us.”

The red suited man was whisked away and you decided now was the time to leave. Maybe you were overreacting, maybe it was harmless. But he did make a spanking threat? Was he doing that to everyone? The way his arm was on your hip, it was too tight. Someone would’ve spoken up. 

You arrived at your office and shut the door behind you. You reached in the drawer, pulling out the present. It felt more sinister now, not the Christmas surprise you were hopeful for. 

There was bit of a shake to your hand as you ripped off the paper, dreading what was inside. When you saw the box cover of the phone all the tension you were holding in left your shoulders. You began to laugh as your head fell forward. Paranoid much? 

Maybe you had too much to drink and fell into the Santa’s lap. Maybe he was just being friendly. 

“Get it together.” You stood up from your desk and grabbed your purse from the drawer. It was time to head home. 

You picked up the new phone ready to slide it into your bag when you noticed the clear wrapping was missing, the box already open. You shook at it until the strong cardboard parted enough you could pry them apart. 

It wasn’t a phone. Instead there was a little velvet bag, where the electronic should be. You picked it up and pulled the string open, then dipped your fingers inside to pull out a silicone toy. There was a button you pressed down and the thing let out an almost silent buzz. 

You gasped and dropped the item onto your desk, it vibrated around the top mocking you. 

“What the fuck?” That was a sex toy. You were certain it was some sort of clit stimulator. Pink and dancing around your desk. 

Then the door to your office opened and a red suited stranger walked in, shutting it behind him. 

“Is this some kind of sick prank?” You walked around the desk ready to slap the man. “I’m calling security.”

“Do that and I’ll show them all the recordings I have of you masturbating at your desk, during work hours.” Santa pulled off his hat and wig. “You put on quite a show.” 

“What? I…I…” Your world started to tumble down. 

Sometimes you got bored, it broke up the day. So what, you shut the door for a few minutes, read some erotica, then went back to work. Recordings? You looked around for a camera. 

“I told Tony to tighten security.” The bead vanished and your jaw hung open. “I was doing a routine check on random points and oh my, did I get to see the sweetest vision.” 

“You’re….you’re…” You lifted a finger to point. 

“I love the way your words get confused when you get excited.” He grabbed the top of his Santa suit and yanked it over his head. 

Rippling muscles showed as the fake belly vanished. You fell against your desk as he began pulling off his boots.

“I caught you the first time this summer, and like a drug I kept coming back.” He continued to strip. “You’ve been the highlight of my day for months. Sometimes, when you go for two, I joint you. Stroking my cock while I watch your face twist, the way you bite back those moans, hand between your legs. I’ve wanted to come assist so many times.” 

A mix of shame, embarrassment, and heat flooded your body. You crossed your legs as a reaction.

“Oh no.” Steve Rogers stepped forward. “Don’t be shy. I finally get an in person view.”

Even if you wanted to keep them shut you were no match for the super soldier who parted you with ease. His hands went to your waist and he yanked off your bottoms, leaving you on the desk in your panties. 

“That is gorgeous.” His hand reached out and cupped your sex. “Already getting wet for me.”

“What?” That last line seemed to snap you back to reality. “Is this some sick joke?” 

You brought your hands to his chest and tried to push away but he was like a wall. 

“This is one hundred percent real.” He began rubbing his palm up and down your sex as he loomed over you, his mouth finding your neck. “I wanted to make an entrance.”

“No.” You shoved harder and tried to bend your neck to block him. “I don’t…are you blackmailing me?”

“Does it matter?” He bit down and dragged his teeth, rubbing you harder through your panties. “You don’t like your toy?” 

“No!” You tried to crawl away across your desk. “I don’t like any of this.” 

“Come on now.” Steve laughed. “Remember, be a good girl for Santa. Do I need to put the beard back on?”

“NO!” Did you just agree to something? You liked Christmas, but the idea of a full Santa suit was worse than a nude Captain. 

He raised himself off of you, a beautiful grin on his flawless face. He grabbed the still vibrating toy and made a fist around it. 

“Take those off.” He nodded to your underwear and walked around your desk, spinning you on the top in the process. He pulled down his pants, a monster cock popping forward. “And sit on Santa’s lap. I’ll make sure you enjoy your gift.” 

A whimper left your lips. You wanted to, part of your brain screamed at you this was wrong. He was forcing you, what option did you have. But there was a tingle in your core from his hand vanishing. 

“Do you need Santa’s help again?” He leered down at you.

You started to nod. He popped the toy in his mouth, the vision made you blink, part of you wishing he would slap you to prove this was real. Then he tugged off your panties and lifted you in the air. 

You were straddling him as he lined up with your entrance.

“I promise, this will feel much better than your fingers.” He moved the toy to the side of his mouth as he began pressing you down.

You bit back the moan as he stretched you. It had been so long, and he was by far the largest you had taken. Your hands went to his shoulders as your thighs quaked, being filled by the gorgeous man. 

It started to hurt and you winced. He was getting too deep. You didn’t think you could take any more. A glance down told you there was at least an inch more. 

“Here’s where this comes in handy.” Steve removed the toy from his mouth and brought it to your clit.

There was no holding back the cry as you fell forward, impaling yourself on him deeper than you would’ve thought possible as your bundle of nerves was stroke with the amazing sensation. You hoped nobody heard you, the Christmas music blaring in the background. 

“Oh that’s a good girl.” Steve began toying with the vibrator, moving it away from your body to make you arch your back and rock against him. “Doesn’t that feel good?”

“Yes.” It came out like a breathy whimper as you rode his massive dick. “So good.” 

Your nipples went rock hard and you wanted your shirt off, to feel skin against skin, but you were beyond making any requests. You felt every part of him inside of you, the velvet smoothness, the overstuffed feeling. But his movements with the toy. They were making you break out in a sweat.

“Cum for Santa.” Steve pressed hard against you, making you whine. “Cum for me.” 

The command made your body unfold before you were ready. As if the orgasm had been building for hours and appeared out of nowhere at the exact same time. You convulsed and shook, making unintelligible noises as you fell apart around him. 

“That’s the best gift, that look on your face in person.” Steve licked his lips as you tried to focus. “Merry Christmas to me.”


End file.
